


Other Duties as Assigned

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: At Sea [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jeff has a fishing boat that he runs with Jensen. Jared is the new hire, who doesn't find out about his extra duties until they're out at sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Duties as Assigned

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/62061.html?thread=18896237) prompt for [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) **spnkink_meme**. Originally posted to Livejournal 8/8/12.

 

  
  


Jared’s drinking strong black coffee in a small diner near Rockland, Maine with the tiny crew of a lobster boat, and he’s feeling pretty good about his chances for getting hired on. The Captain—Jeff—is warm and friendly, and the First Mate (or maybe Bosun?) is charming and easy on the eyes. Like, really easy on the eyes. In fact, they’re both really fucking hot but Jared keeps reminding himself that 1) He’s here for a job; b) In a tiny, probably homophobic fishing village; and thirdly) They’re very likely straight. Jeff’s even wearing a wedding ring.

But, whatever, that’s not why he’s here. He’s looking to escape his boring life for awhile, and get away from the disastrous relationship he had with one of his TAs during the 3rd quarter. This job sounds like the kind of challenge he’s been looking for. So he can, you know, be all he can be. Without actually joining up.

Anyway, Jeff and Jensen seem like really interesting guys. They’ve been trapping lobster together off the coast of Maine for several years now and have the kind of easy rapport that has them finishing each other’s sentences. They know a lot of stuff about a lot of stuff, and Jared thinks hanging out with them during the fall lobster season sounds pretty fun.

“So, how long do you guys usually stay out?” Jared asks.

Jeff says “Maybe five days at a time, at least—”

“—at first. Sometimes less,” Jensen finishes.

Jared is surprised, he thought a crew this small would stay near the shore and come home at least every other night, but then again, most of his knowledge of the fishing industry comes from  _Deadliest Catch_. Jared doesn’t have much (any) experience with fishing or trapping, but he assures Captain Morgan (heh) that he’s enthusiastic, a fast learner, and eager to please. Jeff and Jensen catch each other’s eyes at his words and nod slightly, and that’s it, Jared’s hired. He is officially the—well, he really needs to learn some nautical terms or something. Second Mate? Cabin Boy? Whatever. He’s just happy that he has an excuse to spend the fall on a lobster boat instead of heading back to college for his sophomore year. Maybe he can pick up some kind of  _Lobster Catching for Dummies_  book before they set out next week.

Jeff presents him with a standard work contract, nothing he hasn’t seen before. He skims over it quickly—able to lift at least 50 pounds, check; promise to adhere to Maine Department of Resources Regulations, check; other duties as assigned, check. Yada yada yada.

He signs the contract and hands it back, feeling terribly grown up and pleased with himself. They make plans to meet by the docks at dawn the following Monday.

“What’s your boat called?” Jared asks so he knows what to look for.

“ _The Spearhead_ ,” Captain Morgan replies.

“Oh, okay. Wait, but you don’t spear lobsters, do you?”

“Not lobsters, no,” Jensen says.

\--------------------------------------

They’d started out at sunrise to collect the first of the traps and Jared was blinking stupidly in the early morning sun. Jeff had laughed at him and given him a strong cup of coffee, saying “We can talk about the rules of the boat tonight when you’re more awake.”

Jared had nodded sleepily, wondering what the hell kind of rules there could be on a three-man boat, besides don’t push each other in the ocean.

So Jared’s first day was a lot of fucking work, and he’d been clawed a dozen times, and it was also kind of mind-numbingly boring, since he spent most of the day hunched over on the deck measuring lobster eyes. Who knew? But he also felt strangely satisfied with his hard work, even through his fatigue, knew he felt better than he would have sitting in a lecture hall all day. And getting to watch Jensen lean over to haul up the traps? Definitely a perk of the job.

When the sun is finally almost below the horizon he’s ready to go below deck and sleep for a week. He’s getting through his last pile of lobsters, throwing back the ones that are too small, when a pair of boots step in front of his face.

“You ready to quit for the day, kid?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah, almost…” Jared says.

“C’mon. We’ve got a bottle of bourbon down below. We can toast your first full day as a lobsterman.”

“I’m only 19?”

“Eh, it’s maritime law out here, nobody cares. Anyway, get a move on. We’ve got a couple more jobs for you to do before you turn in tonight.”

Jared groans silently, he’s really fucking ready to rest, but he jumps up anyway. “Aye aye, Captain,” he says in his best Spongebob voice. Jensen cocks an eyebrow at him and Jared blushes and tries to remind himself to shut the fuck up once in awhile.

He follows Jensen below deck where there’s a tiny cramped living area. One vee-shaped bed, two hard benches flanking the galley kitchen, and a sleeping mat thrown on the floor. The bed is actually fairly large and takes up a lot of space, but Jared’s pretty sure the Captain isn’t planning on sharing.

“So, I guess I get the bench,” Jared tries to joke, as he washes the smell of lobster from his hands. Really, though, he’s bone weary, and it’s a really small fucking bench, even if you aren’t 6’3.

“Depends,” Jeff says stepping up behind him. Like, really close behind him. Jared jumps a little, smacking his head on the low ceiling, and turns quickly. Jeff is like, an inch away and for a minute Jared sees a flash of something…a predatory gleam…in Jeff’s eyes, and then he’s back to smiling his normal easygoing smile.  _Stop imagining things_ , Jared thinks, and his Mama always did tell him he had an overactive imagination.

Or maybe it’s the little pinging radar in his brain saying  _weird wrong weird_.

Then Jensen steps up behind him—like, really close behind him—and rests his hands on Jared’s ass.

“Umm…” Jared says. Anxiety starts pooling in his belly, and his breathing becomes shallow. The Captain and the First Mate apparently have no concept of personal space, and maybe it’s a Navy thing? But Jared really doesn’t think so.

What Jared really thinks is he’s on a boat two miles out in the Atlantic with a couple of sex-starved seamen, and he’s about to be spit roasted.

“What do you know about the chain of command on a boat?” Jeff asks with his easy grin.

“Er…follow the orders of my superiors?”

“Very good, kid. And that means…?”

“Do what you tell me. You and Jensen.”

“Right. Maybe we can make a seamen out of you yet.” Jared cheeks turn pink and he lowers his eyes to the ground.

Jeff hands him a tumbler that’s half full of whiskey and says “Drink up, kid,” and Jared’s not sure but he thinks that was an order. He clutches the glass and takes a big gulp. It burns his throat and his belly, but it burns in a good way.  _In for a penny_ , he thinks, draining the glass.

“There’s…another job for me you said?” Jared asks, in a tiny voice that makes him blush again. Thing is, he can’t tell if he’s turned on or frightened. Or some kind of mixed-up cocktail of the two.

Jensen snakes an arm around Jared’s hips to rest his hand on his belt buckle.

“Two more jobs,” Jensen corrects.

Jared’s maybe kind of swimmy in the head from downing the equivalent of 4 shots of whiskey on a pretty empty stomach, but he wasn’t born yesterday. He’s pretty sure these “two more jobs” were not listed in the ad he’d answered on Craigslist.

“I…” Jared says uncertainly. “I think maybe I should just go to sleep?”

Jensen nuzzles his neck. “Not yet, cabin boy,” he says as he unbuckles Jared’s belt, and Jared thinks, _Oh, holy hell._

“Umm..” he says again, and Jeff leans in and catches Jared’s lower lip between his teeth.

“Shhh,” Jeff says, and Jared stills immediately. He’s always been good at following orders.

Jensen inches his jeans down over Jared’s narrow hips as Jeff continues nibbling at his lips and Jared is swinging on a pendulum of emotion, from horrified to confused to incredibly horny and then back again.

Jensen pulls his boxers down over his jeans and Jared’s suddenly aware that he’s bare-assed in front of his superiors, and they’re still fully dressed. With his jeans and underwear pooling around his Caterpillars, he’s essentially been hobbled. And even as he’s realizing this he tries to step away from Jensen’s prying hands and his feet tangle up in his jeans and he’s falling into Jeff’s arms. Jeff chuckles, a down-low sound that makes Jared’s cock twitch and his belly thrum,even as he’s feeling like the stupid heroine in a black-and-white movie because, like, who falls into someone’s arms these days?

Jeff lowers him to his knees as Jensen raises his arms and pulls off his cable knit sweater and the three undershirts underneath, because fishing boats in Maine in September are fucking cold and Jared doesn’t have a lot of extra body fat, and that really isn’t the point right now because Jared is suddenly very, very aware that he’s almost naked and his face is two inches away from the swelling bulge in Jeff’s Levis.

“Do you know what your last two jobs are?” Jeff whispers.

Jared licks his lips. “Swab the deck?” he asks hopefully.

“Guess again,” Jensen says as he runs his fingers through Jared’s long hair.

“Umm…” he tries one last time, but Jeff tips a little more of the warm whiskey down his throat and Jared decides he might as well go with it. It’s looking like either that or a frigid two-mile swim back to shore.

Jensen works Jared’s feet out of his boots and disentangles his legs from his jeans, and before long his bosses are fully dressed, and Jared’s kneeling between them as naked as the day he was born. It’s humiliating as hell, and Jared’s pretty sure his cheeks are going to be permanently rose-colored from blushing so much. Thing is, as embarrassed as he is, his cock has been steadily filling with blood. He presses a palm over his groin to hide his shameful erection, but Jensen takes Jared’s hands in his and presses them against his side so he’s completely exposed. Jared keeps his arms at his side as Jensen leans back against the counter to watch, arms folded across his broad chest. Then Jeff unzips his jeans and pulls out his sizeable cock and starts stroking it.

Jeff runs the head of his cock over Jared’s wide mouth, leaving a sticky trail of precum on his lips. Jared leans forward, just slightly, and hesitantly licks at the head of Jeff’s cock.

“That’s right, cabin boy, that’s your job,” Jeff says as he pushes further into the wet heat of Jared’s mouth, “Lick it, get it sloppy wet, you fucking love it,” and Jared knows he shouldn’t be turned on by this, and part of him is pissed and kinda scared…but his cock is achingly hard and his balls are tightening up with arousal.

Jared opens wider and takes more of Jeff in, running his tongue up and down Jeff’s thick penis, sucking one of his balls between his lips, letting an embarrassing amount of drool dribble over his soft pink lips because his Captain told him to. Then he reaches a tentative hand up to cup Jeff’s balls and grasp his thick cock, but—

“No,” Jensen says as he sinks to his knees behind Jared. He catches Jared’s wrists in his hands and pulls them gently behind his back and Christ, if Jared thought he was hard before that was nothing compared to now. Jensen’s strong hands pin his wrists behind his back and Jared’s cock is weeping, and Jeff’s pushing further and further into Jared’s defenseless mouth.

Jared’s kind of dizzy with whiskey and breathing and want and Jeff keeps sliding between his stretched lips, farther and faster, fucking into Jared’s sloppy wet mouth, and Jared desperately wants to touch his own cock but Jensen has his arms firmly trapped with one hand as the other strokes over Jared’s chest, circling a nipple. His hand slides down Jared’s stomach, brushes over his hip bone, but doesn’t touch his cock and Jared’s getting desperate. Then Jensen’s leaning forward and catching Jared’s earlobe between his teeth and Jared groans, which makes Jeff groan.

“Gonna take it all boy, gonna swallow down my load?” Jeff pants as he fucks Jared’s face, and Jared raises his eyes to peer up at Jeff and nods and Jeff grabs the back of his head and thrusts deep, till Jared’s gagging, once, twice, and Jared wonders if he’s going to pass out and then Jeff’s warm salty spunk starts shooting down his throat. He tries to swallow as fast as he can but there’s so much of it, like has Jeff been saving it for a year?

Jeff pulls out of his mouth and let’s the last couple of pulses splash across Jared’s face. Jared closes his eyes.

“Fuck,” Jeff groans. “Jesus fuck. You’ve done that before.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“You’re a good little cocksucker.”

“Yes,” Jared agrees, because why lie? At least Jared knows where his strengths lie on this crew. It’s certainly not in hauling up traps or chumming up bait.

Jensen gently presses down on Jared’s shoulders until he’s repositioned on his hands and knees.

“My turn,” Jensen says.

Jared shakes his head, squirming with embarrassment.

“Jared, I thought we went over this. Chain of command, remember?”

“Yes, Jensen.”

“So you’re going to give me the best blow job I’ve ever had.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy,” he says, stroking Jared’s cheek with one hand while unzipping his pants with the other.

Jared keeps his palms planted firmly on the floor as instructed and then leans forward to where Jensen kneels before him. He begins licking up and down the firm length of Jensen’s purple cock, gently sucking the soft head between his lips, slipping the tip of his tongue into Jensen’s slit.

Jeff watches with lazy interest as Jared swallows down the fullness of Jensen’s cock, holding his breath for several beats before coming up for air. He rocks on his hands and knees, sliding further down the length of Jensen on each forward thrust until his throat is squeezing the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen groans, running his hands through Jared’s hair. He’s less forceful than Jeff was, which feels a little better but also means Jared has to work harder.

“I think you’re getting a better blow job than I got,” Jeff says mildly.

Jared pulls away for a moment. “Was rusty,” he croaks. “I can do better.”

Jensen taps his ear and Jared follows the wordless command, eases forward again, sucking and licking, face smeared with saliva and precum and Jeff’s load, drying in a thick stripe over his eye. He tries to surreptitiously move a hand to his own dick to give it a quick tug, but Jeff stops him just by clearing his throat and giving him a pointed look.

“Not yet,” Jeff says. “Leave that to us.”

Jared groans, his body rippling with desire and shame, one feeding the other in an endless cycle. The humiliation of being naked, being used, just a tool like the traps and the bait jars and the lobster measures, should not be turning him on like it is but he’s helpless against it, thrusting his cock in the air as he sucks Jensen down, cheeks hollow, eyes trained to Jensen’s face.

He hears Jeff move behind him and jumps when he feels his ass cheeks being pried apart.

“Easy,” Jensen says.

Jared tries to keep focusing on Jensen’s cock but when he feels a slippery finger circle his hole, he shoots forward in surprise.

“Jared,” Jensen growls. “Hold still.” Jared does, he goes completely still at the order, except for his tongue which is still swirling and probing at the sensitive skin just below the head of Jensen’s cock. He’s wondering if there’s something seriously wrong with him, wondering if he was always such an obedient cockslut and just didn’t know it.

Jeff slips one finger inside, two, rubbing thick lube into him, circling around inside his tight heat, and Jared whimpers, desperate for someone to touch his cock. He bobs down on Jensen faster, deeper, determined to get him off in the hopes that his own release will come after.

“Tongue. Out.” Jensen groans and Jared complies, of course Jared complies, sticking out his tongue and curivng it up to form a bowl for Jensen’s come. Jensen takes in the sight of Jared patiently waiting for his mouth to be filled, and that’s it, finally, he’s coming in Jared’s mouth, shaking and shooting thick strings onto Jared’s pretty pink tongue, onto his upturned face.

“You look really hot painted in my come, Jared,” Jensen says when he can speak again. “Made for this. Made to take our cocks. Made to be our Cabin Boy.”

Jared swallows Jensen’s load and then leans forward to tentatively lick Jensen’s softening cock until it’s clean.

Behind him Jeff begins pressing a lubed plug up Jared’s ass, his other hand reaching around to finally, finally touch his cock and Jared shudders, the plug finds its way home with one last push, and Jared is coming all over the wooden hull of the cabin with a shaky, helpless moan.

“Holy hell,” Jared says finally. His arms are trembling but Jeff hasn’t told him he can move yet so he struggles to remain on all fours. Jensen pets him, smoothing down his sweaty hair.

“Good first day,” Jeff says.

“Hmmm,” Jensen agrees.

Jeff tugs Jared back and spreads him out so his head rests in Jeff’s lap. Jeff continues tapping and rotating the plug as Jared shivers, fucked out but still somehow wanting more.

“Jared,” Jeff says. “You were a very good boy today.”

“Thanks,” Jared mumbles sleepily, ashamed of how he enjoys the praise.

“This plug is staying in your ass all night,” Jeff continues. “Gonna stretch you out. Get you nice and ready. Tomorrow you’re stepping up your duties.”


End file.
